The Sort Of New Life With Her
by Baka0verLoadd
Summary: Kagome moved from Kyoto to Tokyo and isn't like your every day teen. She is punk, but not. She can be a bad ass, but can be sweet. What will happen when she meets the gang at her new school Shikon Midoriko? What is Kikyo to her ? REMEMBER SHE ISNT AVERAGE OR ALL PUNK. BAD AT SUMMARIES. inuxkag sessxrin ( the real chapter 2 is up enjoy; btw all author notes will be deleted/replaced)
1. Enter What You Thought Was Ordinary

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA OR ANY SONGS IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS (CRYS) LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MADE ME ADMIT MYSELF.**

Ok guys this is my first official FANFIC! YAAAAY I want you to tell me your opinion it's ok if you don't like it BUT PPL DON'T GO OVERBOARD WITH THE FREAKING HATE …. On with the story

Enter What You Thought Was Ordinary

"Dear, go ahead and pick your room and put up your things, the movers already put your boxes in the hall." Kagome's mother, Suki, said as the movers began to leave.

"Yes, my lady." Kagome said with sarcasm as she began to walk up the stairs of 21. Kagome looked around the hall until she came to this door at the end of it. Kagome twisted the knob and took a look at the room and gasped. The room was big but not huge but pretty big. At her old shrine her room was so small she could barely fit anything in it. She imagined her wall colors each a different color; red, black, purple, and blue. Kagome began to walk a little more into the room and spotted HER OWN BATHROOM!

"Oh fuck yeah...! And they set up my bed?" Kagome said surprised and thankful. "Thank you, movers."

"Set up your sheets and comforter and get ready for bed, first day school tomorrow, Sota and Father will be back in a while." Suki said from downstairs. (**A/N: Father is gramps and the movers just set up her bed they didn't put her covers and stuff on… for ppl who are confused o.o… carry on.)**

"Okie doke." Kagome yelled down to her mother as she did what she was told.

"Sleep… exactly what I need." She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sota entered his sister's room and jumped up and down on her bed to wake her up. That did the trick.

"Huh… SOTA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OUT!" Kagome said fuming; she always wasn't a morning person.

"Geesh, don't have to bite my head off, just trying to wake you up." He said as he exited the room.

Kagome stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out in just a towel and went searching through her closet.

"Perfect." She said. Kagome picked out a black pleaded (not plaid pleaded) skirt that went a little above mid-thigh. For her shirt she had a white Paramore shirt. On her skirt she only had one chain because she hated the sound of more than one. She got a pair of her combat boots and exited her room and headed for the kitchen to get a muffin and water. After she ate she went to brush her teeth. Kagome grabbed her keys to her motorcycle (aka bike) and headed out of the door. **(A/N: everyone else is gone already****)** Her bike is black with a red dragon with flames on one side and on the other is a blue dragon with ice. She drove into the school parking lot with stares, she smirked.

"If you asses got something to say, say it to my goddamn face." Kagome said as she made her way into the office to get her schedule. Her first class was math with , room 206.

"206,206… ah 206 here ya go… here goes my reputation here." Kagome said with and evil smirk plastered on her face. She twisted the door knob and everyone looked up. She made her way up to the front of the class.

"Huh…ah yes, class we have a new student, Kagome Higurashi, tell us about yourself." said. Kagome smirked.

"Okay teach," Kagome said as she hopped on the teacher's desk, legs crossed. Everyone gasped at her action.

"Well… I'm nice, I'm very obedient … HA hah aim gonna stop lying, fuck whatever I said , I hate people who tell me what to do, and if you don't stay out of my way I will and will not regret or hold back bashing your face in." she said with a sweet smile. That smile turned upside down at the sight she saw.

"Um, what's your name?" She said as she walked toward the girl.

"Kikyo Mushin…" Kikyo said as she eyed Kagome. 'This girl looks familiar' Kikyo thought. Kagome walked past Kikyo and sat next to a brown haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Sango." The brown headed girl said.

"Well as you know, I'm Kagome." Kagome said stating the obvious.

"Lemme see your schedule." Sango said. Kagome handed over her schedule as told.

"Cool, every single class together that means you have all the rest after this with Inuyasha and Miroku." Sango exclaimed.

"Inu and Miro-who?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh you haven't met them yet, they are my friends and kinky-ho has a thing for Inuyasha and even if one girl gets lose to him she will try and make their life a living HELL." Sango said looking at Kikyo with hate.

"So that's what the bitch queen has been doing." Kagome thought out loud with a smirk. Sango gave her a confused look.

"I'll explain later." Kagome said, and after that sentence the bell rang for the next class.

"Time for you to meet Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome." Sango said excitedly.

"Gladly." Kagome said to Sango as they walked to art. As the two entered a boy with a ponytail at the nape of his neck ran up to sang as Kagome walked to the teacher's desk to tell him she was new.

**SANGO'S P.O.V.**

'Oh lord, here goes Miroku' I thought

"Hello my dear Sango, Inuyasha is by the window, and who was that girl were with?" Miroku asked

"You ask too many questions, you'll see for yourself." I said passing him to my seat.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Kagome went to the front of the class, the teacher, , knew right away she was new.

"Shh… quiet down class!" said but the students would stop talking.

"Yo, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome shouted. Everyone gasped at what she just said.

"Thank you, Miss Higurashi… you don't need to tell us about yourself, we can tell already." Mr. Myouga said with a sigh."Go find a seat."

Kagome walked and sat next to a silver headed hanyou. 'Ooo, he's cute… I wanna touch his fluffy ears… GE T A HOLD OF YOURSELF KAGOME.' She thought. Kagome turned away from the silver haired hanyou and pulled out her headphones along with her iPod. Paramore, Ignorance, was playing.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out.

*Tap, Tap*(someone tapping on kagome) Kagome turned to see a standing silver headed hanyou. She pulled out her headphones.

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"Bell… it rung." Silver head said.

"Oh… thanks um…?" said Kagome.

"Keh, its Inuyasha… wench." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he made his way to the exit.

Kagome was dumbfounded.

'Did this motherfucker just call me a… wench?' she thought.

**-Ok tell me what you think luv ya guys… baka is out ;)**


	2. Everything Happens By The Bathroom

**LAST TIME:**

"**KEH, ITS INUYASHA… WENCH." INUYASHA SAID WITH A SMIRK AS HE MADE HIS WAY TO THE EXIT. KAGOME LOOKED DUMB FOUNDED.**

'**DID THIS MOTHERFUCKER JUST CALL ME A…WENCH?' SHE THOUGHT.**

**THIS TIME:**

Everything happens by the bathroom

When Kagome put her iPod back in her backpack, she was out to find this so called Inuyasha who called her a wench. Soon Kagome exited the door looking for Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found. Suddenly her arm was yanked and she was forced into the girls' bathroom.

"What the FUCK was that for?!" Kagome yelled/asked turning around to see the person who did the damage. It was non-other than Kikyo.

"Why do you seem so familiar Higurashi? And stay away from MY Inuyasha, and I know just because you're new here you think that you've got every guy wrapped around your finger." Kikyo said saying everything on her mind all together.

"1" Kagome started. "I go to anyone I want, whenever I want or feel like. 2, I don't think I have every guy, nor do I want them, I don't want anything that has been touched by you, diseased and decomposed. And for the final question, has KiKi-Poo forgotten me already?" she finished and smirked at her words. Kikyo was shocked no one has called her that but… she gasped…Unless…

"Kagome Ai-Kenjii Higurashi, my sister." Kikyo was still in shock

"Good job Kiki, now if you leave me alone and stay out of my way there won't be any trouble." And with that Kagome made her way to the exit while leaving a stunned Kikyo behind. Kagome set out to find Sango (**btw its lunch, I'm lazy) **to meet the friends she was talking about. 2 minutes later she spotted Sango. She made her way to the table.

"Where did you go, I was looking for you?" Sango said.

"Eh, just taking care of things." Kagome said casually.

"Ok then… well this is Miroku Houshi and this is Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango stated pointing to each. Kagome recognized Miroku from earlier. Kagome waved.

"I met silverhead earlier, he called me a wench." Kagome said pointing and glaring at the so called Inuyasha.

"He he, silverhead… well you'll meet others later like, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame… That is if you hang out with us after school." Sango said hopefully.

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do." Kagome shrugged. About a minute passed before Inuyasha started growling.

"You might get to meet Kouga a little early." Miroku said with a sigh. Inuyasha and Kouga kind of were friends but weren't at the same time.

"What do you want scrawny wolf?!" Inuyasha steamed.

"Chill dog-breath, I just came to see who this lovely lady is you have with your 'group'." Kouga replied.

"Well that's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha said. Kouga completely ignored what he said and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"What's your name, mine is Kouga." He said TRYING to sound romantic.

"Um… Kagome and let go of my hands, I don't like being touched." She said removing her hands.

"Why can't I touch MY woman?" Kouga said. Everyone but Kagome seemed shocked, she just seemed amused.

"HA." She started. "WHO in the actual fuck said I was YOUR woman, I am no property." She stated. Kouga was getting frustrated.

"Kagome, you're MINE." He said. Kagome smirked and had an evil glint in her eyes. She punched Kouga in the jaw and kicked him so hard in his stomach that he flew into the huge cherry blossom tree nearby.

"I told you I don't like to be touched." Kagome said brushing the 'dirt' off of her. People gasped, no one was able to knock Kouga unconscious except Inuyasha of course.

"Whoa Kagome… remind me not to touch you lovely bottom." Miroku said terrified. "But I do have to ask you a VERY important question."

Kagome looked at Sango and Inuyasha; they both sighed but said nothing. Sango looked kind of angered though.

"Okay, shoot." Kagome said ready to take on any questions. Miroku got on one knee.

"Will you bear my child?" He said. Kagome just looked at him blankly. She stood afterward.

"How about in that janitor's closet over there?" Kagome said still with a blank expression and pointing to the adjacent janitor's closet. Everyone gasped no on I mean NOONE accepted that question.

She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the closet you could hear screaming, rustling and things breaking.

"I can't believe she said... Yes." Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time, But Sango was pissed and almost crying.

1 minute later out comes Kagome, but no Miroku. Kagome came out looking as pissed as ever.

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked knowing Sango wasn't in the mood to talk. As if on cue Miroku came out with a broken nose, over 20 cuts everywhere (deep ones) and Miroku was walking with a limp. Miroku sat as far away from Kagome as possible.

Kagome stood and started to walk off.

"Where you goin'?" Inuyasha asked.

"As if it is any of you business, I have to piss."She replied.

On the way to the bathroom Kagome felt as if someone was watching her but she brushed it off. When she reached the bathroom, a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her to meet….

Sorry guys cliffhanger hehe but I haven't updated in a while because I got sick and went to the hospital and I am stacked with makeup work but sick or not im writing this story because I 3 you guies. * baka out*


End file.
